Baby Got Back
by Master of Turnips
Summary: Kaname submits into peer pressure and joins Takuma, Shiki, Kain and Aido to a night club they regularly go to. Some surprises are in for the Pureblood and not the good ones. KaZe song fic. Rated M for gore and maybe soon to be yaoi scene (depends) Don't like it, get lost *points towards door*


OOCness from Kaname and possibly Zero and other characters in the first chapter and I will warn you if there us any in the second chapter. There will be gore near the end but that's only cause I'm...me. I disown everything except the plot. Any mistakes are mine.

|0:0|

"Death by drowning occurs when water  
penetrates the lungs. Fluid displaces  
the last bits of air and then passes  
into the vessels, destroying  
the blood, stopping the heart."  
-THE BOOK OF THE ETERNAL ROSE

|0:0|

"Come on Kaname-sama!" The blond called from the bottom of the stair well.

"Aido, for the last time, I do not wish to spend my night at some sketchy and run down club that have strippers high off ecstasy tablets and guys desperate to hook up with anyone to relieve themselves from their almost permanent erections." Kaname replied as he appeared at the top oak wood stair case.

"Oh come on! Stop being so uptight for once. Let loose a little." Shiki complained. He was all ready to go and was waiting for a night like this for months.

"Senri's right. You're always so serious sometimes we think that your face has moulded in such a way that it will forever be in the 'I'm a Pureblood Vampire King and I have to protect Yuuki' expression." Takuma joined in on Shiki's whining and put on a childish voice when explaining what he thought of Kaname's serious face.

"I am a Pureblood Vampire King and I HAVE to protect Yuuki." Kaname retorted, getting a little pissed off at both of their antics.

"From what?! All you're doing is sitting up in your room lounging around while Zero does all of your hard work!" Takuma snapped. He was letting off such a deadly aura it made Kaname flinch. "Get off your lazy arse and do something already!" The now angry emerald-eyed blond stormed out of the living room and out the door.

Absolute silence filled the room. "Damn...Takuma has a point there." Rima stated before filling her mouth with another pocky stick and offering one to Shiki, who accepted.

Kaname sighed, giving in to his friends plea. "How long is it from here?"

"About 15 minutes." Kain called out.

"Fine. If I don't like it then I will NEVER go to one again. No amount of nagging will get me to move an inch from where I stand." Kaname declared in his over-the-top regal voice.

"Argh, fine, just stop with the stupid business talk already!" Shiki groaned.

Kaname narrowed his eyes and made his way down the steps. "Let's get this over and done with then."

****INSERT TIME SKIP HERE****

Kaname weaved his way through the tight crowd. He was getting uncomfortable by the second as more and more people kept on suggestively rubbing his arms and thighs and getting a slap on the arse every now and then.

He and his inner circle had only arrived 2 minutes ago and it took the time to get to the bar itself. Flaring neon lights and pounding music made Kaname feel tipsy already. Sitting on a conveniently vacant at the end of the bar, the bartender glanced up to take a look at his new customer.

"Hey there, what can I get ya?" The bartender's voice was low and loud enough for Kaname to hear over the song the Pureblood guessed was called 'Truth or Dare'.

"The strongest wine you have." Kaname replied in a yell.

The bartender turned from his flirtatious position and turned to scan though the varieties of wine. He had a strong build, smoky eyes and midnight black hair. He was the same height as Kaname but his broad back and shoulders made him look another 2 inches taller.

"Here you go, sweetie. Just call if you need anything." He said as he placed the half filled wine glass in a coaster and winked before he want to go and serve his next customer.

Kaname answered in a nod, picked up the wine glass and finished it in 3 gulps. Placing the glass back down on the coaster, Kaname turned his head around to see the exotic animals fighting for space on the dance floor.

His eyes flickered from one area of the room to the other until he saw a flash of silver. He blinked and rubbed his eyes rapidly to try and get the haziness away in time to see what it was. Kaname searched the dance floor dozens of times but he couldn't find the source of silver. 'Must have been the wine...' He wondered.

"Hey Mike! One more shot for your favourite customer!" A man yelled.

"You got it Babe." He replied.

Kaname didn't give much of his attention to the short conversation but he was curious who the customer was. Turning his head and passed hazy eyes he was him. Zero Kiryu. 'What the hell? Doesn't he have prefect duties?'

"Zero? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Hey Kaname, *hic* having fun?" Zero slurred. Zero downed is shot and stumbled over to Kaname. Zero, somehow, tripped over his own feet and was about to land onto his face when Kaname jumped up and caught him.

"Zero. You're drunk. I don't think you'll ever make back school before Cross finds out your missing." Kaname stated. Zero looked up to the sienna eyes that we're staring at him with some kind expression. They were both caught in a trance for a moment before Kaname snapped his head up to catch a glimpse of Aido lap-dancing Kain.

Kaname shivered as all sorts of images came flooding into his mind. Takuma and Shiki came into view and Kaname decided to tell him that he was going to take Zero home.

Giving Zero his seat and making sure he wasn't going to fall off, the brunette approached the couple, but he made sure that they weren't doing anything in particular. Luckily all they were doing was sitting in a booth, cuddling. "Hello Kaname. Enjoying yourself?" Takuma was curious what his friend thought of the place. It was his inner circles favourite place in town, after all.

"The only fun I had was a glass of wine." Kaname replied. "I was just letting you know that I will be leaving in a minute with Zero." There was a pause. "He's drunk."

Takuma cursed under his breath and Kaname gave him a funny look.

"Zero? He's here? I didn't know he had a wild strike." Shiki thought out loud.

"Neither did I until I saw him 3 minutes ago..." Takuma said.

"Speaking of Zero, where is he?" Shiki asked the Pureblood.

Kaname whirled around to the direction where is seat was. The was no sign of the silverette. 'Where did he go?' Kaname thought to himself.

"Argh I can't do this. I'm going to look for Zero." Kaname said as he lost himself in the crowd.

The song changed and a girl started talking, a bass join in the song, then a man started rapping something like:

_**I like big butts and I cannot lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face you get sprung**_

Kaname's pace slowed down as he looked for any sign for Zero. His head turned from left to right while scanning the dance floor.

_**Oh baby, I wanna get wit'cha  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But that butt you got makes m-m-me so horny**_

Kaname saw silver hair dance in front of his vision again and he quickly made his way over to where he supposedly was. The brunette reached that exact destination, but no sign of Zero. He let out a short, frustrated sigh and started looking again.

_**I've seen her dancin'  
To hell with romancin'  
She's sweat, wet, got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette**_

Someone's arms wrapped around his waist and poked his hard on against his butt. "Hey sexy, wanna head back to my place?"

Kaname felt a shiver slowly crawl up his back and he desperately hoped that it was Zero. Without turning around, he stuttered out an answer. "Why would I go anywhere with you?" Kaname heard a growl and a sharp bit on his neck. His attacker was human but the force of his bit had caused a droplet of blood to trail from the junction between his shoulder and neck down and stopped just shy of dress shirt.

Kaname gasped and squeezed his hands into fists. He bit his lip to keep in any other sounds of pain that attempted to escape his throat. The attacker chuckled deeply and slid his hand lower onto a thigh. Kaname tried to pull away but the attackers hold was like titanium. "Let me go or I'll call security."

"Oh, you would do that to me? I'm the one who saved you for the silver-haired-try-hard now didn't I?" He said against Kaname's ear. His hot breath was certainly uninviting and Kaname didn't know how much longer he can handle this jerk before he would blow his head off.

"I said let me go!" Kaname shouted, deciding to draw attention to both him and his attacker. But it didn't work. The club's music was too loud for anyone to hear Kaname's cry and so the night went on without anyone knowing what was happening to the Pureblood.

"How about you keep that pretty mouth of yours shut before I kill you on the spot." He whispered into the brunette's ear.

'Why can't I move? I'm a Pureblood god dangit! I have all the power in the world and I can't beat this jerk. What happened that made me so weak?' Kaname thought. 'I didn't do anything out of the ordinary. All I did was take some blood tablets before I left and then I had some wine- it was the wine! The freaking bartender drugged the wine. With silver? Only a hunter would know how to do that...' Kaname's eyes widened in realisation. 'Oh no.'

"Now, why don't you walk to the back door over there and let me take you on a little...drive." He said in a low and gruff voice. He pushed a hard object against his back that felt nothing like an erection. Kaname was hesitant about doing what the man had said but he didn't want to be killed. He obliged and started shuffling over to the door. He only had to rely on his friends to find him when they had finished their night.

5 metres from the door.

He didn't mind sacrificing a couple of hours with a creep that might kill him in a matter of seconds for his friends since they had already devoted their loyalty to him, he might as we'll let them have some fun once in a while...before they would have fun trying to find him and trying to save his butt as well.

3 metres from the door.

Mr tall, dark and scary pressed his gun harder against Kaname's back, in hopes that he might get his hostage to move faster. The silver poison only lasted half and hour but 15 minutes on a Pureblood and he only had until 11:00pm before the effect of the silver wears off and to dispose of the Pureblood. He looked at his watch, 10:55. Only 5 minutes left.

1 metre from the door.

Kaname glanced back in the direction of his friends. He sighed and knew about his fate all to well. But it could go either way. He could be A) killed in the ally; B) raped then killed in the ally or; C) his 'killer' might be all talk and no bite and Kaname just might find a way out of this mess.

Kaname stopped in front of the exit and starred at by the door for a few seconds. When he passes through that door his life will be changed forever. The gun was pressed discreetly pressed against his back again and he lifted his band to push the bar in to open the door. The cold night air in the ally instantly hit his face there were ankle-high waves of fog floating on the ground.

There were bins scattered along the walls of the ally, some tipped over. Two silhouettes against the brick wall eating each other's face off with ghastly moans slipping from their throats. The Pureblood was pushed further into the ally and the mysterious man grappled hold of his left shoulder and shoved Kaname toward a box-like silhouette with a shiny roof. A sliding door opened to reveal two other men walking swiftly to Kaname.

Attacker #1 let go of his shoulder and attacker #2 and 3 grabbed him by the arms, forcing him to walk to the entrance of the van. A pained groan sounded behind Kaname and he struggled to see how it was. He strained his ears to see if there was any movement. The attacker on his right fell to the ground, dead, without a sound.

Kaname was growing wary of his situation more than ever. He wasn't sure if he was being saved or slowly being targeted. The last standing attacker coughed violently before he fell to ground, but this time he had a slow death. He was making gurgling noises and foam came out of his mouth.

Slow foot steps echoed throughout the whole ally way. Kaname turned around to see a certain perfect stumbling toward him. "Zero? What the hell?!" Kaname yelled.

"What did you want me to do? Watch you be kidnapped and sold as a sex slave or save you so I don't have to look after your pet leeches for you." Zero slurred a quick answer.

Kaname blinked once, then twice, completely dumbfounded. He could not believe that the one person he knew that would have his head in a second when he had the chance actually saved him.

"Oh, but don't get your hopes up too high Kuran." Zero's words were like a whisper against the wind but Kaname understood every word.

The vampire hunter took one step forward and Kaname took one step back. The Pureblood tried to take another but only to find himself against the ally wall. Zero knew that he had his victim under his control and he took advantage of it. He leaned in slowly, bypassed Kaname lips and stopped his movement when his lips were parallel to Kaname's ear. "Tonight you die."

Zero was shocked when he was turned and pressed up against the brick wall with a pair of hands wrapped around his neck. The town's bell tower chimed 11 times, ending Kaname's enchantment. Kaname eyes were glowing a deep crimson wine colour and he had his fangs fully extended, glistening from the half-masked moonlight and street lights.

"No one has the right to decided my fate, level E." Kaname growled. His grip on Zero's throat tightened until he felt an annoying pain in his chest. Looking confirmed that he did have a pain, caused by a hunter knife lodged in his rib cage.

He started to feel light-headed. Letting go of Zero's neck, he stumbled backwards. A shiver ran up his spine as he felt the knife slip from his body. He coughed twice and he noticed that his vision started to become blurry.

Reaching out to grab onto something for support, his hand landed on the mossy wall for a few seconds before he hand seemed to fall through it. Landing on his face, he groaned when he felt the wound open even more. Kaname wasn't sure if it was safe to roll on his back and off his stomach was a good idea. So he stayed in that position, though he turned his head to the side to see if anyone was around.

**DARKNESS**

His eyes began to slip closed but he forced them open for a couple more minutes. He knew - no, hoped - that someone, anyone, would help him. He didn't care how it was, he just didn't want to die yet.

**THEN REDNESS**

Kaname's throat was filling up with blood and it was creeping down into his lungs. His eyes widened when his breathing became more difficult. Kaname tried and tried again to get his throat moist enough for the blood to unclog itself in his throat but it only made the situation a whole lot worse. The Pureblood felt like he was falling into an endless pit of nothingness. His airways were completely blocked by then. He willed his eyes open, he only wanted to see for a second...all he could see was redness.

**THEN WHITENESS**

He, the royal king of vampires, started panicking. He struggled to move although it would have been useless. All he wanted to do was to go home but he knew that was now impossible. His whole body hurt, his sanity began to fade and he knew that he was never to see another sunrise.

|0:0|

Kaname gasped as his eyes flew open. He started to hyperventilate and a thin sheet of sweat covered his body. Sitting up, he clutched his chest as he tried to catch his breath. 'Just a bad dream. Breath.' He told himself over and over again.

He froze when he saw in the corner of his eye a figure sitting next to his bed. His eyes were still blurry with tears and heart was still pounding in his ribcage. The stranger groaned and shifted into a more comfortable position on the wooden chair.

The stranger shifted again and opened his eyes to see Kaname's questioning ones. "What are you looking at Kuran?" He asked as he rubbed his hand over face in attempt to get the sleep out his eyes.

"The intruder the decided to come into my room, while I was sleeping, and watch me without permission."

"For your information, your majesty," Zero voice dripped with sarcasm, "Yuuki wanted me to check on you because she was worried when you didn't show up at cross over."

"Why? I'm perfectly fine." Kaname said, trying to get the conversation over so he could sleep more. He had had the stupid cold for a week now and with his duty leading the Night Class and all of the Council's papers screaming his name to be read and sighed, he never really got the chance to rest and he keeps on getting the same nightmare every time he sleeps.

"I realise that but even if I wanted to, she still forced me to come and check on you."

"Well tell her that I am fine and she should not worry." Kaname suggested.

Zero sighed. He had just had about enough of this. Everything that the Pureblood asked or told him to say to Yuuki was exactly what he had said an hour ago. He got up from his seat to grab his jacket that was placed on the back of the couch. Half way between point A and point B he heard Kaname try to stifle a sneeze. He let his chin drop down onto his chest Zero was regretting ever agreeing with the silly little girl.

"You're sick, Kaname. You need to rest if you want to see your precious Yuuki again." Zero stated in a monotone voice, handing the Pureblood a tissue to let Kaname clear his nose of any mucus. "Chicken or beef soup?"

Kaname was stunned. He turned his head to look into Zero's eyes. He didn't even expect the hunter to offer such a thing. He found no mockery or sarcasm in them so he took it to his advantage. "Chicken, if you please." He replied.

Zero nodded and turned to head towards the door. "Go for a shower if you'd like. I'll be back in 10." He called over his shoulder. He turned the brass handle and slipped gracefully through the door, closing it behind him. His footsteps were muffled by the plush carpet and soon faded into the hallway.

"I agree. A shower is in order." Kaname mumbled to himself. He carefully lifted himself off the bed and walked slowly toward the bathroom. Today is going to be a big day.

|0:0|

**Truth or Dare is by Marianas Trench and Baby Got Back is by Sir Mix A Lot.**

And there is the first chapter...I don't know if I did good or not, but this was for my special friend I've know for years. My iPod was...messed up so I made a deal with him. I could listen to Baby Got Back on his phone in exchange for my lunch (I didn't like it that much so I made sure I packed something filling for lunch). He said I was addicted to the song so I said that would write a fanfic about it and because I learned suddenly that he was leaving, I wanted to dedicate this story to him ^_^

I wish you well, you lucky bastard. You get to leave this hell hole!

(If you lived anywhere near me and know **who I am, you would get what I'm saying so no complaining from any of you *growls*)**

The 'DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS' thing is all Tobuscus'. I don't own that, but I did have to put that in there simply because I'm addicted watching his videos at the moment.

And 'The Book Of The Eternal Rose' is Fiona Paul's from her captivating book 'Belladonna' I've finished reading. Though if your thinking you would **like to read this book you may want to read 'Venom' first so you know what actually happens so far in the story. And I know it said water fills up the lungs but it seemed appropriate...**

I don't dis night clubs, I think they are ok most of the time. I'm think about becoming a bartender...if you want to, leave an opinion about bar-tending or clubs or ironing boards, kitchen utensils, what ever you want, tell us what you think :) and also tell me what you think about this chapter. Should I keep on going writing the next chapter or should I not bother at all?

I don't think I'm going to finish Circus Fun anytime soon so don't worry about that one until near the end of this year or next year I've lost inspiration to write that story. Sorry to the ones that we're hoping for that one. See you soon :P

Please keep in mind that people get kidnapped, raped and possibly murdered because of drug and alcohol influences. I do realise how serious this is and I pay my deepest condolences to their loved ones *bows deeply*


End file.
